1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an operation lever for a dispenser to optionally take out water or ice, and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator refers to a device to preserve food at a low temperature by supplying a cold air to a food storage chamber divided into a freezing chamber maintaining temperature under the freezing point and a refrigerating chamber maintaining temperature a little above the freezing point.
Recently, refrigerators have been developed to have a dispenser at a front side of a door so that ice or water is optionally taken out, for convenience.
The dispenser has a taking-out opening through which ice or water is discharged to a taking-out space, and a lever dedicatedly installed to operate the taking-out opening. That is, water and ice are taken out according to the operation of the lever disposed at a lower part of the respective taking-out opening.
In the dispenser, a single lever or a lever function conversion button may be provided for more efficient use of the taking-out space. More specifically, an object to be taken out is selected through the button and accordingly ice or water is optionally taken out to one taking-out space by the operation of the lever.